


Spurensicherung

by theskew



Series: Sommerchallenge 2017 [24]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 14:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12235167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskew/pseuds/theskew
Summary: Fandom: Tatort MünsterRating: P12Team: RapunzelPrompt: Farben: braun (Erde) - für michHandlung: Thiel und Boerne finden eine Leiche.Länge: ca. 800 WörterA/N: *muffled screaming*Je näher die Deadline der Sommerchallenge, desto mehr Schreien beim Schreiben. Und desto weniger Story, wie hier gut erkennbar.





	Spurensicherung

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Tatort Münster  
> Rating: P12  
> Team: Rapunzel  
> Prompt: Farben: braun (Erde) - für mich  
> Handlung: Thiel und Boerne finden eine Leiche.  
> Länge: ca. 800 Wörter  
> A/N: *muffled screaming*  
> Je näher die Deadline der Sommerchallenge, desto mehr Schreien beim Schreiben. Und desto weniger Story, wie hier gut erkennbar.

 

 

„Und treten Sie sich die Füße ab, bevor Sie in meinen Hausflur laufen!“  
  
Thiel verdreht die Augen. Sie sind sechsundzwanzig Leute, das wird sicher nicht jeder gehört haben... Und außerdem ist im Garten dieses Hauses hier ein Skelett gefunden worden, da hat die Bergung Priorität. Zur Not muss halt jemand putzen, wenn sie fertig sind, aber sie können es nun mal nicht ändern, wenn der Garten von allen Straßen abgeschnitten ist und sie zur Bergung der Knochen einmal durch den gesamten Hausflur müssen.  
  
Der einzige, der sich wirklich die Schuhe abtritt, ist Boerne, auch wenn an dessen karierten Gummistiefeln wahrscheinlich noch am allerwenigsten Dreck hängt. Der Rest der bunten Mischung aus Rechtsmedizin, Kripo und Schutzpolizei trottet hinter Thiel her, der wiederum Boerne folgt, und hat die Anweisung wahrscheinlich nicht mal wahrgenommen.  
  
Das Blumenbeet sieht definitiv so aus, als hätte hier jemand gegraben. Wobei das ja auch passiert sein muss, sonst wäre der Hausherr wohl nie auf die Knochen gestoßen. Ein Hund, wie angegeben, war das aber sicher nicht, auch wenn sie bei ihrem Gang durch den Hausflur beinahe über das Tier gestolpert wären. Aber die Spuren hier, das sieht Thiel auf den ersten Blick und Boerne spricht es zeitgleich aus, die stammen nicht von einem Hund. Dazu fehlen Zahnabdrücke auf den Knochen, denn wenn ein Hund an einem Knochen zieht, dann sieht man das, das wissen sie. Außerdem ist viel zu regelmäßig gegraben.  
  
Boerne lässt beim Anziehen die Handschuhe schnalzen und geht dann in die Hocke, um die Erde besser betrachten zu können. Die ist jetzt erst mal wichtiger als die Knochen, denn für den Fall, dass der Mensch hier nicht wie angegeben vor dreihundert Jahren, sondern erst kürzlich verstorben ist, müssen sie die Spuren sichern. Und davon gibt es hier reichlich. Hauptsächlich Schuhabdrücke, die die KTU erst mal ausgießen muss, bevor sie sich weiter nach vorne wagen.  
  
Thiel sieht den missbilligenden Blick des Hausbesitzers, dem sie verboten haben, ihnen in den Garten zu folgen und der jetzt am Fenster steht und starrt. Er macht sich die mentale Notiz, den Mann unbedingt so schnell wie möglich zu überprüfen, denn irgendetwas kommt ihm nicht ganz koscher vor. Aber jetzt liegt sein Fokus erst mal anderswo.  
  
Boerne darf inzwischen an die Knochen. Die Fotos sind gemacht und er darf buddeln und verschieben und inspizieren und Thiel ist jedes Mal wieder erstaunt, wie begeistert Boerne davon ist, in der Erde zu wühlen und Tote zu bergen.  
Nach und nach wandern die Knochen in braune Papiertüten, die dann beschriftet und zum Auto gebracht werden. Boerne wird puzzeln dürfen, sobald sie alles haben. Aber das macht er ja gerne, der Herr Professor. Puzzeln und im Dreck wühlen und allgemein alles, was nicht der Standard ist. Etwas, das man, wenn man Boerne so ansah, gar nicht erwarten würde, aber Thiel kannte ihn inzwischen gut genug.  
  
Dann ruft Boerne nach ihm.  
Vor Boerne liegen drei winzig kleine Knochen – so klein, dass Thiel sie bestimmt übersehen hätte – in einem Abstand zum Rest der Knochen, der anatomisch gesehen nicht sein kann.  
  
„Was ist das?“, fragt er.  
  
Boerne guckt zu ihm hoch. „Phalanx proximalis, Phalanx medial, Phalanx distalis“, sagt er und deutet nacheinander auf die Knochen. „Finger. Einer.“  
  
Thiel runzelt die Stirn. „Und was macht ein Finger hier?“  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht.“ Boerne fotografiert seinen Fund. „Aber am Körper war der nicht mehr dran. An Ihrer Stelle würde ich mich mal über mittelalterliche Foltermethoden belesen, da ist das Abschneiden eines Fingers ziemlich beliebt gewesen.“  
  
Thiel erschauert beim bloßen Gedanken daran.  
  
Boerne spricht weiter. „Wir werden die Knochen untersuchen müssen, aber ich kann Ihnen jetzt schon sagen, dass die nie und nimmer hundert Jahre alt sind. Wollen Sie meine Vermutung hören?“  
Thiel hat gar keine Chance, zu antworten.  
„Unser Opfer liegt noch nicht lange hier. Die Knochen sind ganz sauber geputzt, kein noch so kleines Stück Sehne oder Haut hängt mehr dran, das ist als Verwesungszeichen sehr untypisch. Nein, nein, das ist von Hand passiert. Und mit dem abgeschnittenen Finger deutet für mich alles auf eine Entführung mit Folter hin. Gehen Sie mal Ihre Vermisstenkartei durch.“ Er steht auf und zieht sich mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung die Handschuhe aus. „Und lassen Sie den Hausherren checken.“  
  
„Hören Sie auf, meinen Job zu machen“, bringt Thiel nur raus.  
  
Boerne grinst ihn an. „Den mach ich doch gerne“, sagt er, dreht sich um und geht. Und tritt sich vor dem Haus fein säuberlich die Gummistiefel ab.  
  
  
  
Zwei Tage später hat Thiel genügend Beweise, um den Hausherren festzunehmen. Und einerseits ärgert es ihn, dass Boerne mit seiner spontanen ersten Vermutung mal wieder voll ins Schwarze getroffen hat, aber andererseits zeugt das ja nur von Boernes Fachwissen. Nicht, dass er das jemals angezweifelt hätte.  
  
Nein, es ist schon gut so, dass die Münsteraner Rechtsmedizin so arbeitet, wie sie es nun mal tut.

 

 


End file.
